Lips Of An Angel
by annecrystal
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke were somewhat close friends.That was...until Sasuke left for Orochimaru. Now Sasuke's back, and so is Hinata. But what will happen when the two are named rivals by the paths the two have chosen? R&R...or else no more chapters!


My Very First ACTUAL SasuxHina fic. The story begins with Hinata's POV...

**Lips Of An Angel**

"It's really good to hear your voice

Sayin my name It sounds so sweet

Comin from the lips of an angel

Hearin those words It makes me weak

And I Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel..."

Two Years ago...

"Kiiyah! Hah! JYUKEN!"

"Come on you weakling! Put a little more effort into it! You are nothing like your succesful cousin. Is this about that damn Uchiha. He is nothing more than a failure like you. No wonder he left the village with that pale faced Sanin."

Hai. That is me, Hyuuga Hinata. Shy. And weak. It was always what they thought of me. And there was no one whom I could really turn to. No one I could really depend on. And that hoarse voiced man. He is my dad. Always expecting failure out of me. Nothing more. And today is my birthday.

"H-He was not a-a f-failure. He w-was o-one of m-my true friends-"

I remembered that day. It was the day before really...the day Sasuke-kun left with the sound-nin. I tried to stop him. I warned him about Orochimaru's evil. But his wants and fear had taken over all of Sasuke. It was like he had no other choice. Hinata was interrupted by a hoarse and agered voice. He seemed to be more angered than ever.

--flashback--

NORMAL POV

_"Sasuke-sama. You can't go. Think of the people and friends your are leaving behind!" A tear fell from Hinata's wet face, as the sudden rain had cut her sentence short. Sasuke was the only person whom Hinata could really talk to without stuttering._

_"I have no friends. Just 'aquaintances'," Sasuke replied while looking at Hinata. But even though Hinata's back was turned, she could tell that his mind was saying this against his own full will. She felt more hot tears fall across her face. There was no other choice other than to let him go. _

_"I have no choice Hinata. I am doing this because I need to get stronger. And going with Orochimaru might be my only chance to-"_

_Hinata interrupted his reason to leave. For she knew what he was going to say._

_"To defeat your brother, right? Oh, come on Sasuke-sama. Enough excuses. Everone has a choice. And life is full of choices. You just have to find them." More and more tears streamed down her face, as she continued._

_"I-It's just that, I...I love you." Sasuke's glance changed from the ground to the back of Hinata's head. His eyes widened. He had no idea of Hinata's feelings. After all, he just thought that the two of them were close friends. But he'd sometimes fel tthat way about her. _

_"H-Hinata...d-do you hate me?" Hinata wiped her tears off with her shirt. Her back had been turned the whole time._

_"It was just that, whenever I look at you, I feel strong. But know knowing that you will be leaving. It is like all what left of me, my strength, is disappearing as well," she sniffed. _

_"Will you look at me just this once? You know, just to say good-bye?" Sasuke pulled the crying Hinata towards him. Hinata could feel that warm feeling coming towards her again. The feeling of a true friend. She closed her eyes and thought of the good times she had with Sasuke. But then, the hug changed from that to a hidden kiss. _

_Sasuke planted his lips onto Hinata's. At least that's what she thought. But when she opened her eyes again. No one was there. Rain poured on and on. But Hinata could hear the echo of Sasuke's voice. Saying something._

_"Good-bye, Hinata. We will shall meet again soon..."_

--End Flashback--

HINATA'S POV

And sooner or later, was when I realized, that I, was truly...alone. And that night of my thirteenth birthday, I ran away during my so called celebration of full blossom. Even though everyone knew that I have never really blossomed...at all. In those days of loneliness and hunger, I had almost given up. But then I was found by a certain Uchiha Itachi. But the days of training and the terrors of the night. I grew to be a cold-hearted ninja. So I didn't have to get really scared of Itachi.

"I have been watching you Hyuuga-chan. I've seen what you can do. You are more powerful than you think," his voice reminded me of Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke. The reminder of the name made me twitch a little. He was the only one who could make me feel the way I wanted to feel. Even though we didn't really get to talk all the time because of my former dad, I still thought of him the way I did. I didn't know why, but he made me feel free and strong. And without him, I felt col-hearted like a caged bird.

My cousin always thought that way. But now ever since the Chuunin Exams, he and my father have gotten real close as if they were actually father and son. It made me feel like I was nothing. But I did not leave because of my father. I left because I wanted to feel free again. I left because I felt like I got in the way of so many things. I wanted to feel loved again.

"I've never seen so many people with a talent such as yours. I know that you are destined for great things. And such, should follow me. Join this family of ours. Outcasts. We are different from our own kind."

My eyes glanced up and met up with the eyes of the grand Uchiha.

"Forget your past life, join us. Whose duties rely on not our strength, but our dexterity, courage and endurance. And we will also teach you the correct type of dicipline that no one else would give. Go by your own rules. And take revenge on anywhome you want. Take part on new kinds of missions. Including one of a certain brother of mine."

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. Itachi heard my soft outburst but then stated.

"A friend of yours?"

"Eh?"

"Hn. I can see that there is someone other than my brother on your mind."

My eyes began to grow veins on the sides. I balled my hands in clenching fists. Even the thought of his name made my insides bleed. Bleed of sorrow and anger... that is. His name escaped my cupped mouth automatically.

"OROCHIMARU!" I gritted my teeth. BUt then in a moment, let it all just slip away.

Itavhi seemed very interested in my life. But seemed mainly interested in what I was to become. But doing so, I never knew what he planned for me personally. But it was what he did, that made it entirely...unforgettable.

"Hn. Welcome to team Akatsuki...Hyuuga-chan."

**Some Years Later...**


End file.
